


I Think We Broke Neji

by omg_im_addicted



Series: NejiSasu [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Hyuuga Neji, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Didn't expect this do you, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Get on his level, Hanabi and Hinata get wrecked, Hanabi is shocked, Hinata and Hanabi have lost, Hyuuga Neji Lives, I Don't Even Know, Ino is jelous, Its better than yours, M/M, Neji panicing, Rating villagers based on looks, Sakura is shook, Sasuke Uchiha has a nice ass, Sasuke is a 10, Sasuke is beautiful, Sasuke is better then you, Sasuke is pretty, Sasuke is shy, Sasuke looks better in womens clothes, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, he knows, hes got nice legs, hyuuga maids are BAMF, ish, neji cant handle sasuke, prank gone wrong, sasuke doesnt give a shit, sasuke has long hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_im_addicted/pseuds/omg_im_addicted
Summary: When the Konoha 12, and Team Taka (minus Sasuke), and Hanabi are rating villagers, what happens when they find one that rates a 10? And why is Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, and Team Taka freaking out?
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: NejiSasu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	I Think We Broke Neji

The Konoha 12, Team Taka (minus Sasuke), and Hanabi are all at Yakiniku Kyū, which is the favorite food pick for Team Asuma, and after several weeks at Ichiraku's, they were open to change. Nothing against the ramen place, but 'Naruto, where as you might be able to, we are not able to live off of Ichiraku's Ramen'. 

But none the less here they are eating at the barbecue place and watching as some of them play a game to pass the time. And the others were listening in mildly because they were also bored.

This was the rating game. Where them (mostly the guys) would point out a civillian while they were shopping or judt doing errands, and give them a score based of their looks and body figures. It was somewhat okay at first, it was still somewhat wrong, but it has evolved over time to, when special occasions occur, to talk about if they would or would not they would have sex with said villager.

Honestly they shouldn't have gone along with this in the first place, but it is better than having to hear the boys bitch about things (besides Neji, he has _standards_ ).

They one who had any class, and actually respected the non-ninja part of Konoha, knew that the others were playing the game seeing how they were crowded around the windowsill. But they payed no attention to it really.

And then the most surprising words that had ever been said, were said.

"That one right there with the black hair, she's a 10"

No one know who had said it, but they knew it was one of theirs.

They looked over from their shock, because, not once, never, had they ever given the villager the rating of a 10.

What they saw definitely deserved that 10.

The villager had mid way long onyx hair, reaching down to about the bottom of their shoulders, pale perfect porcelain skin - not a blemish bruise or scar on it, long black lashes, big plump lips, and a white and red kimono that had a slit going up both sides - stopping barely below the curve of their hips, small long milky legs, a nice ass, and small red pumps.

But it was no she.

It was a he.

And not only was it actually a guy, but it just so happened to be Neji's boyfriend that was standing there.

Yes, Neji could tell.

That was Sasuke Uchiha


End file.
